pawpatrol_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ienzo
This character is owned by User:Sonicthefox19 and if you wish to use him, please ask me first. 'Profile' Ienzo is a polite coyote who wishes to protect everyone who resides in Adventure Bay. He's smart and loyal. He would never betray you, even if he might make you feel like he would. He's brave, strong, and daring. He'll shove himself headfirst into danger to help anyone in need. He's a little condescending if he feels like something could be done better. He takes his job seriously and would choose it over anything. He isn't close with anyone really, though he does want to have friends like the pups do. He just doesn't know how to make friends due to him being a loner all his life. He loves to read, and in his off time, you'll find him reading all kinds of things. Even if he doesn't look like it, he's older than the rest of the pups... at least mentally. 'Appearance' Ienzo is a black coyote with grey patch all across his back and grey paws. He has ocean blue eyes and a fang poking out of both ends of his mouth. He is very fluffy and has a bushy tail. He is kinda bulky looking due to him living on his own so much. He also has pointed ears. His ears are fluffy on the inside with a little bit of the fluff being a light black. He also has a brownish-red nose. When he has a collar and pup tag, they are both white. His uniform is a thick vest that's actually bulletproof. It has a blue belt wrapped around its waist like Rocky's. He wears a helmet similar to Mission Paw's helmet's only his vizor can be stretched to cover his whole face if he wants. Job He's a Protector Pup. Due to his abilities and endurance, he was given this job. He has a lot of gear, including a bulletproof vest, a helmet and vizor, an armored truck, and a pupack which can make a metal shield of any size he desires. All of his gear is mostly white. 'Trivia' He loves to dance but tries to hide it. He has stage fright, so he'll avoid the stage as best as he can. He has powers, though he hides. What are they? They'll be revealed when I begin to write a story with him in it. It won't be easy to spot at first. Once the power is revealed, it'll be placed here. He was condescending to the Paw Patrol at first because of how they did things at first. He's been the protector of Adventure Bay long before the Paw Patrol ever arrived. How is that possible? Well, it's a long story. It'll be explained later though. He actually can't swim for some reason. He's not afraid of much, but he is afraid of thunderstorms and chickens. He tries to play it cool though, as he views it as weakness. He's all about manners and can get on anyone's case if they don't remember to say please and thank you. He doesn't eat all that much surprisingly. He says he doesn't need the extra weight as it'll slow him down. He doesn't know how to play either. He hasn't laughed in forever, and he doesn't even remember how. He has a soft spot for cute things. He has trouble sleeping at night. He doesn't get jokes. He is a Christian, though he keeps this to himself. He has a hard time getting convinced to leave town. He hates Chickaletta, plain and simple. Mayor Humdinger can't do anything bad anymore ever since Ienzo showed up since he watches him like a hawk once he's in town. His name is pronounced E-N-ZO. His name was inspired by a character from Kingdom Hearts, but everything else about this character is a combination of a few other characters I made at home. Narrator is his adoptive father and they haven't spoken in years. Rocky is his nephew and... it's awkward. He grew liking jazz and eventually started to dislike it. Ienzo's Family Narrator (Adoptive Father) Rocky (His Nephew.) Stories That He's In The Legacy of the Protectors Chapter 1: The Protector [[The Legacy of the Protectors Chapter 2: The Search for Friends|'The Legacy of the Protectors Chapter 2: The Search for Friends']] [[The Legacy of the Protectors Chapter 3: The Next Protector|'The Legacy of the Protectors Chapter 3: The Next Protector']] Non-Canon Pups and the Camping Challenge Gallery More pictures will be shown here. Category:Pups Category:Males Category:Male Pup Category:Coyote Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Pups Category:Christian Category:Good Guy Category:Sonicthefox19's OCs Category:Sonicthefox19's pages